<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Длинный грязный язык by SMDeviant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084096">Длинный грязный язык</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMDeviant/pseuds/SMDeviant'>SMDeviant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Androids, Dirty Talk, Foot Fetish, M/M, OOC, PWP without Porn, Xenophilia, erotic humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMDeviant/pseuds/SMDeviant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Детектив Рид интересуется подробностями личной жизни Хэнка Андерсона и Коннора. Коннор согласен поделиться с ним своей историей. Но на своих условиях.<br/>PWP не претендует на сюжетную целостность, грамотное раскрытие персонажей и соответствие характеров канону. Перед прочтением рекомендуется отключать критическое мышление. Спасибо за внимание.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gavin Reed/RK800 "Connor" Android(s) (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Длинный грязный язык</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Не стоило Гэвину изъявлять свою благодарность таким способом. Достаточно было сказать вежливое <em>«спасибо»</em>. На худой конец, пожать руку, холодную, твёрдую, безучастную руку андроида, и этого было бы достаточно. Но нет. Гэвину вдруг приспичило поблагодарить эту чужую, раздражающую своими манерами, исполнительную куклу по всем правилам этикета. Будто бы он был ему настоящим напарником или... смешно даже произнести вслух, настоящим человеком. Наверное, адреналиновый приступ, ударивший по мозгам и нервам, так на него повлиял. Острый страх близкой смерти, а потом внезапное чувство облегчения подействовали как несколько бутылок доброго крепкого стаута или хороший косяк. Когда Коннор вцепился своими железными пальцами в воротник куртки и вытащил Гэвина, висевшего на одной руке над грёбаной цистерной в заброшенном цеху, то детектив поневоле проникся к нему острой, горячей симпатией, которая хоть и поутихла спустя пару часов, но оставила неизгладимый след в душе Рида. Заодно он оценил физическое превосходство куклы из Киберлайф. Лёгкий, но сильный. Не чета всяким там кожаным мешкам, которые толком даже подтянуться не могут. Коннор быстро убедился в том, что детектив жив и здоров, и куда-то испарился, не говоря ни слова, пока Гэвин осмысливал всё произошедшее. Вернувшись в офис, он так и не пересёкся со своим спасителем, и как бы ни был ему неприятен андроид, но неблагодарной дрянью Рид всё-таки не был. Он высоко ценил свою шкуру и готов был поступиться гордостью ради того, кто эту самую шкуру спас. На следующий день возможность сказать хотя бы пару банальных и принятых в такой ситуации слов вроде <em>«Спасибо, что вытащил мою жопу»</em> или <em>«Я твой должник»</em> так и не представилась. Коннор то куда-то пропадал, то таскался, как приклеенный, за своим драгоценным напарничком. А при Андерсоне рассыпаться в благодарностях Гэвин не собирался. Ему пришлось немного напрячься, чтобы вычислить те редкие минуты, когда андроид оставался в одиночестве. И ему удалось поймать того выходящим из департамента после рабочей смены.<br/>
<br/>
   — Эй, слушай... — Он подошёл ближе, чтобы не орать на всю улицу.<br/>
   — Ты куда сейчас?<br/>
   — Домой. — и поскольку на лице Рида застыло вопросительно-удивлённое выражение, он сразу вежливо объяснил: — К себе домой. В Хайленд. Временное поселение для андроидов, или, как это называют...<br/>
   — Я знаю, как это называют, Коннор. Резервация.<br/>
<br/>
   Гэвин был слегка ошеломлён этим открытием, он бы зуб дал, что Андерсон немедленно присвоит себе андроида вместе с форменной одёжкой и тот будет спать у него в кладовке. Но Хайленд? Эта поганая дыра, в которую даже прожжённые и видавшие виды копы со стальными яйцами носа совать не хотели?<br/>
<br/>
   — Я предпочитаю называть это поселением. Так чем я могу помочь?<br/>
   — Э-э-э-э, ну я вообще-то хотел... Слушай, может, тебя подвезти до дома? Я сейчас свободен, и, знаешь, мне хотелось сказать спасибо... Ну, за тот раз, когда ты меня вытащил.<br/>
<br/>
   Коннор посмотрел на него с ласковой улыбкой, и Гэвин понял, почему андроид так улыбается. Этот пластиковый уёбок не ожидал благодарностей от детектива Рида. Думал, что такой злобный ублюдок не умеет говорить <em>«спасибо»</em>. Ему стало неприятно, но он всё-таки переспросил:<br/>
<br/>
   — Так что насчёт того, чтобы я тебя подвёз? Если бы ты был типа обычным парнем, я бы тебе выпивку поставил, но это не вариант, правда?<br/>
   — Правда. И мне будет приятно, если ты в знак благодарности меня подвезёшь, Гэвин.</p><p>❖</p><p>  <em> «Для Андерсона постарался»</em>, — с невольным чувством досады подумал Гэвин, замечая скромный набор посуды, кофеварку, упаковки с печеньем и прочей вкусной мелочью для перекуса. Не для себя же Коннор это всё притащил. Домишко выглядел жалко и странно, но видно было, что здесь усиленно наводят уют. Странный, ни на что не похожий уют. Как дети, которые решили поиграть в заброшенном доме и тащат туда всё, что им приглянется. Разномастные стулья, продавленный старый диван, хромой на одну ножку полированный столик с трещинами на лаке, напоминавшими паутину. Гэвин заметил тёплый плед, аккуратно сложенный, явно ожидающий какого-то теплокровного гостя.<br/>
<br/>
   — И кровать у тебя здесь есть? — вдруг спросил Гэвин, думая о том, остаётся ли Андерсон здесь на ночь время от времени.<br/>
<br/>
   И сразу прикусил свой длинный язык. Вопрос был дурацкий и какой-то откровенно похабный. Но Коннор ответил безо всякого удивления, видимо, не догадавшись, о чём на самом деле подумал Гэвин:<br/>
<br/>
   — Нет. Я же не сплю... То есть я иногда перехожу в спящий режим, но мне не обязательно принимать горизонтальное положение.<br/>
<br/>
  <em> «Как дебилу объяснил»</em>, — досадливо подумал Гэвин, хотя он сам был виноват, а Коннор просто ответил на поставленный вопрос. Что делать и говорить дальше, он не знал и пожалел, что вообще сюда приехал. Ему здесь очень не нравилось. Не нравилась сквозившая отовсюду неприкрытая нищета, на фоне которой аккуратный, одетый с иголочки андроид выглядел как алмаз Де Бирс в картонной коробке со старыми, поломанными пуговицами и облезлыми пластмассовыми бусинами. Слишком дорогой, слишком совершенный, слишком красивый. Вот он стоит спокойный и безмятежный, прислонившись к стене с мерзкими жёлтыми обоями родом из семидесятых годов прошлого века, по которым до самого потолка взбирается синевато-серый плесневый грибок. Пахнет сыростью и нежилым помещением, и ничем этот запах отсюда не вытравишь. Хуже места во всём Детройте не найти. Неужели Коннор не видит, как здесь гадко? Гэвин посмотрел на доисторический плетёный абажур под потолком и поддел пальцем разболтанный крючок выключателя. Тот глухо щёлкнул, но свет не зажёгся.<br/>
<br/>
   — С этим пока проблемы, — снова пояснил Коннор, — я не успел заняться проводкой. Но на кухне всё работает, может быть, чашку кофе?<br/>
   — Валяй, — ответил Рид, довольный тем, что Коннор чем-то займётся, а не будет пялиться на него, как на картину.<br/>
<br/>
   Он в ожидании Коннора, который хозяйничал на кухне, сел на диван. Удобно. Даже удобнее, чем у него дома. Ночь провести сгодится... Бред, конечно, о таком думать, с чего бы Гэвину вообще размышлять о том, удобно ли здесь ночевать? Детектив ещё раз внимательно обвёл комнату придирчивым взглядом, отыскивая следы присутствия другого человека. Вроде бы чисто. Он откинулся на спинку с довольной улыбкой и в тот же миг увидел торчащий из неплотно закрытой картонной коробки кусок пёстрой ткани. Гэвин вскочил с дивана, и, наклоняясь ниже, чтобы удостовериться в том, что глаза его не подводят, он приоткрыл коробку. Так и есть! Мужская рубашка совершенно идиотской расцветки. Всё как любит старый алкаш Андерсон. Услышав скрип половиц, с головой выдававших даже легконогого андроида, он бросил рубашку обратно и с самым безразличным видом повернулся к входившему Коннору.<br/>
<br/>
   — Я не спросил, нужен ли сахар...<br/>
   — Нет. Я пью чёрный.<br/>
<br/>
   Гэвин едва не выронил чашку из рук, когда его пальцы случайно соприкоснулись с пальцами Коннора. Легкое поглаживание, совершенно точно не намеренное, заставило его вздрогнуть и немедленно соврать:<br/>
<br/>
   — Горячо! </p><p>   И андроид немедленно извинился за то, что не проследил за соблюдением оптимальной температуры напитка, хотя с напитком было всё в порядке. Гэвин задал еще несколько ничего не значащих вопросов, думая о чём-то своём и иногда поглядывая на андроида. Коннор отвечал обстоятельно, чётко формулируя ответы даже на откровенно глупые реплики детектива. И тоже поглядывал на Рида, когда тот отводил взгляд в сторону, усиленно делая вид, что его заинтересовала какая-то деталь скудной обстановки. Он не заметил, как диод на виске зажёгся золотисто-жёлтым светом, и Коннор, поразмыслив над чем-то, дождался неизбежно повисшей паузы и подошёл к Риду. Он принял кружку с недопитым, безнадёжно остывшим кофе у него из рук, наклонился, чтобы поставить её на увечный стол, и его склонённая голова почти коснулась плеча Гэвина. Детектив невольно потянул воздух носом, будто пёс, принюхиваясь к андроиду. И разочарованно отметил, что от Коннора ничем не пахнет. Вообще ничем.<br/>
<br/>
   — Что ты... — Он не смог продолжить дальше, задохнувшись от этого внезапного напора, но Коннор ответил на немой вопрос в его глазах. Наверное, его испуг от осознания того, что Коннор прочитал его мысли, слишком явно отразился на лице. Андроид успокаивающе улыбнулся. — Это не больно, Гэвин. Заниматься любовью с андроидами не больно, правда.<br/>
<br/>
   Его руки, пробравшиеся под джемпер, задевали самые чувствительные точки, будто он изучил Гэвина как свои пять пальцев и сейчас пробовал сыграть целую симфонию на его обнажённых нервах. Отстраниться, остановить, прикрикнуть на этого обнаглевшего девианта не было ни сил, ни желания. Но когда язык Коннора мягко толкнулся в приоткрывшиеся губы Гэвина, тот подумал, что андроид солгал, ему было больно. Больно зажгло где-то в груди, как будто кислотой облили. И воздуха не стало в оплавившихся лёгких. Гэвин снова задышал, только когда Коннор, крепко обхватив его шею, стал второй рукой медленно расстёгивать на нём джинсы. Они стояли почти неподвижно, и только рука Коннора, бесстыдная и упорная, разбиравшаяся с пряжкой, а потом молнией, да его приоткрытый рот, из которого вырывалось равномерное дыхание, говорили о том, что эти двое не окаменели. Покорный Гэвин молча ждал и невольно наслаждался этим почти поцелуем, прикасаясь к губам Коннора своими губами, но обмениваясь с ним только дыханием. Дыхание Коннора чистое, стерильное, лёгкое, ровное, и дыхание человека — смесь из запаха кофе и табака — горячее, влажное и хрипловатое. Гэвин подумал, что если сейчас ему бы отстрочили самый незабываемый минет в жизни, то ему и то не было бы лучше. Он подался вперёд и положил подбородок на плечо Коннора, чтобы не видеть его лица. И снова посмотрел на проклятый диван, вызывающий столько вопросов. Гэвину часто приходилось жалеть о том, что он сначала говорил, а потом думал. Этот раз не был исключением.<br/>
<br/>
   — Он тебя здесь укладывает... в горизонтальное положение?<br/>
   — Прости? — Ты понял, Коннор. Андерсон и ты. Вы же...<br/>
   — Детектив Рид, — голос Коннора стал холодным и крайне недружелюбным, — подробности моей частной жизни тебя не касаются. Ты переходишь границы.<br/>
   — Ты ко мне в штаны залез, а теперь говоришь о границах, жестянка?<br/>
   — Я полез в штаны, потому что ты этого очень захотел. Так захотел, что на лице всё читалось. Но я не хочу разговаривать с тобой о своём напарнике. Так что или ты замолчишь, или можешь уходить.<br/>
   — Раскомандовался, урод пластиковый. <br/>
<br/>
   Рид разозлился вовсе не на тон Коннора, которому не понравился грубый вопрос детектива. А на то, как он говорил о своём драгоценном напарнике. С уважением. С теплотой. С явным намёком, что кто-то может и в рыло получить, если не заткнётся и не перестанет трепать светлое имя лейтенанта. Верный пёс Коннор... Он так посмотрел на андроида, что вслух произносить уже ничего не требовалось. И Коннор сказал за него.<br/>
<br/>
   — Кажется, тебе пора, детектив.</p><p>❖</p><p>   — Послушай, насчёт того, что было на прошлой неделе...<br/>
<br/>
   Коннор наклонил голову набок и посмотрел внимательно, как бы поощряя человека говорить дальше. Тот замялся, не зная, как толком объяснить, чего он хочет. Как простое предложение <em>«Давай снова встретимся, у тебя, у меня, да хоть в Макдональдсе за молочным коктейлем и “Хэппи милом"»</em> облечь в какие-то более подобающие слова и не казаться себе смешным и жалким, выпрашивая свидание у андроида. Пауза затянулась, и Коннор решил помочь детективу.<br/>
<br/>
   — Какие-то отчёты или информация? Я могу собрать весь требующийся материал.<br/>
<br/>
   <em>«Издеваешься?»</em> — Гэвин тряхнул головой и сурово напомнил:<br/>
<br/>
   — Нет, Коннор, я не о работе. Я заезжал к тебе, в Хайленд, помнишь? — И на лице Коннора мгновенно возникла виноватая гримаса, от которой Гэвину стало не по себе.<br/>
   — Если мы обсуждали что-то во внерабочее время, то эта информация скорее всего удалена из памяти.<br/>
   — Не понял... — Гэвин даже рот приоткрыл от недоумения и медленно приходящего осознания.<br/>
   — Если это была беседа частного характера, то я мог её удалить по причине низкой информативности либо как мешающую построению позитивной коммуникации, либо по просьбе собеседника, который мог быть в изменённом состоянии сознания на момент разговора и предпочёл бы не сообщать сведения о своей частной жизни, будь он в трезвом виде. Я проверил, и в памяти нет информации о контактах с тобой вне работы, Гэвин. Ни за прошлую неделю, ни вообще. Это было что-то важное, я обычно удостоверяюсь, что...<br/>
   — Не особо, — ответил Рид и, ничего не добавляя, вернулся к своему столу.<br/>
<br/>
   Коннор проводил его дружелюбным и спокойным взглядом, а после сам погрузился в работу. Так они и проработали до семи вечера, не глядя друг на друга. Один — умиротворённый и сконцентрированный на деле, второй — нервно покусывающий губы и перепечатывающий отчёт по десятому кругу. Когда смена закончилась, Гэвин вышел не прощаясь. Упавшее на телефон текстовое сообщение он прочитал только в машине, когда уже собирался зарулить в какой-нибудь знакомый бар и выпить после этого дурацкого дня. В сообщении от RK800 было только: <em>«В качестве извинений можешь снова меня подвезти»</em>.<br/>
<br/>
   — Вот ты сука андроидская! — ахнул Гэвин, опешивший от такой подлой шутки.<br/>
<br/>
   Он был в ярости и, кипя праведным гневом, материл Коннора последними словами. Однако никуда не уезжал. Его автомобиль одиноко стоял на парковке у департамента, когда андроид наконец вышел и, заметив, что его дожидаются, подошёл ближе.<br/>
   <br/>
   — Можно? — спросил он, будто уточняя, его ли ждёт Гэвин, сидя здесь как последний идиот. Гэвин кивнул, приглашая сесть.<br/>
   — Спасибо. — Злость Гэвина уже немного унялась, и он прикинул, что не стоит начинать разговор с подколок или обиды, но прежде, чем он это успел подумать, непослушный язык уже сделал своё чёрное дело:<br/>
   — Куда дальше? На свою помойку, к крысам и девиантам? Или к Андерсону, на вечерний минет между шоу Эллен Дедженерес и бутылкой говённого вискаря?<br/>
   — А тебя какой ответ больше устроит? — в тон Риду спросил Коннор. Тот только презрительно фыркнул. Андроид посмотрел на детектива пристально и осуждающе, так что тому пришлось отвести глаза, но вслух признавать, что сморозил глупость и гадость, извиняться Гэвин, конечно же, не стал.<br/>
   — Лейтенант Андерсон предпочитает Нэйшнл Джиографик. <em>«Говённый вискарь»</em> он теперь употребляет крайне редко. А минет... — И Коннор, выдержав паузу, дождался, пока Рид снова на него посмотрит: — Делаю ли я ему минет, тебя вообще волновать не должно, детектив. Если вопросов больше нет...<br/>
<br/>
   Он распахнул дверцу и вышел, а Рид материл себя за то, что не нашёл более уместных слов, чтобы начать разговор с андроидом. Но он успел окликнуть Коннора, и тот обернулся. Рид молчал, тупо пялясь на андроида, и тогда тот, немного наклоняясь вперёд, так, чтобы хорошо видеть Гэвина, сказал мягким, примирительным тоном:<br/>
<br/>
   — Если ты хотел меня пригласить в гости, то стоило сказать об этом напрямую, Гэвин. И не приплетать сюда лейтенанта Андерсона.<br/>
   — Иди ты, — выразительно пожелал Рид, снова взбесившись от одного упоминания этого имени.<br/>
<br/>
   Про себя он мысленно поклялся не связываться больше никогда с этой дьявольской машиной. А он ведь повёлся на эту скромность, вежливость и предупредительность. Такой правильный, в струнку вытянутый, как на параде, безмятежно спокойный и аккуратный Коннор на поверку оказался чёрт знает чем. Не стоило с ним вообще связываться.</p><p>❖</p><p>   — Эй, Коннор! — Запыхавшийся Рид подлетел к служебной машине, которая уже почти отъехала с места парковки.<br/>
<br/>
   Две недели он строил из себя неприступную крепость, которую, к слову, никто даже не пытался штурмовать. После того как Коннор отмочил свою странную андроидскую шутку про стирание памяти, Рид ожидал чего-то в том же духе. Сообщений на телефон, косых взглядов, каких-то намёков. Но, кажется, андроид действительно забыл о том, что между ними происходило. На исходе второй недели, заметив, как Коннор, которому выделили какую-то развалюху из автопарка, собирается куда-то уезжать в гордом одиночестве, Рид не выдержал. Побежал, как спермотоксикозный старшеклассник за сисястой чирлидершей... Докатился... Он открыл дверцу и свалился на переднее сиденье, даже не спрашивая, куда и зачем уезжает андроид. Коннор на него и не взглянул, будто они давно договорились о том, что сегодня после работы встретятся. Он дождался, пока Рид закроет дверь и догадается пристегнуть ремень, и только после этого выехал с территории парковки. Молча.<br/>
<br/>
   — Какие планы на вечер? — спросил отдышавшийся от бега Гэвин, доставая пачку сигарет из кармана джинсов.<br/>
   — Не советую здесь курить. Лейтенант не любит запаха табака в машине.<br/>
   — Ну бля... — Гэвин сморщился, но сигареты послушно спрятал, ещё раз спросив: — Так какие планы, жестянка?<br/>
   — Я собирался взять дела на дом. Ещё раз взглянуть... А у тебя есть другие предложения?<br/>
   — Да. Приглашаю тебя к себе. Можем поработать вместе. Что скажешь?<br/>
   — Только поработать? — прямо спросил Коннор, и Гэвин по своей обычной привычке солгал, не моргнув глазом:<br/>
   — Конечно, а ты что подумал? Мне тоже интересно, что вы там разгребаете целый месяц. И, может, тебе нужен свежий взгляд со стороны...</p><p>❖</p><p>   Гэвин распахнул шкаф и долго изучающе разглядывал сложенные вещи. Вытащил домашнюю одежду, которая ему была великовата, а значит, для Коннора придётся в самый раз. Отнёс в гостиную, кинул на диван рядом с андроидом.<br/>
<br/>
   — Переоденься. Не могу смотреть на твои тряпки, всё время ощущение, что мы на работе. Меня это пиздец как нервирует. И, вообще, можешь ночевать здесь, смысл тебе переться в свою резервацию? Тебя же там никто не ждёт.<br/>
   — Если ты хочешь, то, конечно, я переоденусь. Спасибо за предложение остаться.<br/>
<br/>
   Коннор без лишних разговоров взял одежду и ушёл в ванную комнату. Гэвин снова вспомнил Андерсона и подумал, что тот тоже наверняка переодевает свою любимую куклу в домашние вещи. В свои чёртовы тряпки... И они болтаются на Конноре, как на вешалке, эти его огромные уродливые рубашки, обнажающие шею и ключицы Коннора, даже если их застегнуть на все пуговицы. Сваливающиеся безразмерные штаны, которые достаточно немного дёрнуть — и они съедут с андроидской задницы и упадут к ногам. Форма одежды, под которую ничего не стоит запустить свои блудливые лапы и щупать, мять, впиваться пальцами в голое тело Коннора. Гэвин недовольно цыкнул и покусал губу, а когда вернулся Коннор, он слегка покраснел, сам не понимая от чего. Вспомнил, как он впервые подумал, что Коннор красивый, разглядывая его в участке. Но сейчас, в этих старых застиранных вещах, в серой ридовской футболке, босоногий, расслабленный, он казался таким прекрасным, что под ребром закололо. Лучше бы сидел он в своей серой андроидской униформе и не тревожил воображение. Коннор как ни в чём не бывало продолжил излагать свои теории насчёт системы организации радикальной группировки. Рид пытался слушать внимательно. Дело оказалось каким-то слишком масштабным и сложносочинённым пиздецом, разобрать который Гэвину явно было не по зубам. Отчёт Коннора разросся до угрожающих размеров. Он показывал Гэвину точки на карте, где были замечены случаи активности, нападения на девиантов, убийства и, конечно же, экстремистские лозунги вместе с кроваво-красными метками на стенах. Пояснял взаимосвязь между этими преступлениями и политикой мэрии, которая едва ли не намеренно игнорировала проблему.<br/>
<br/>
   — В Ист-энде наибольшая концентрация таких случаев, это при учёте, что не о каждом нападении заявляют. Ты меня слушаешь, Гэвин? Гэвин?.. — Коннор наклонил голову, поднимая бровь, а Гэвин с трудом оторвал взгляд от его ног, от изящно выставленной вперёд ступни с красивыми пальцами.<br/>
   — Слушаю...<br/>
   — Не заметно. Это важно, Гэвин, сосредоточься, пожалуйста.<br/>
<br/>
   Рид потёр шею и кивнул. Коннор продолжил. Гэвин снова по-честному попытался сконцентрироваться, но взгляд будто примагничивало к полу. Хотелось нагнуться и одёрнуть мягкую ткань, так некстати обнажающую щиколотку андроида. Слишком вызывающе это выглядело, слишком отвлекало от работы, слишком сильно хотелось потрогать, сжать пальцами, провести по волнующему своду стопы... А бесстыже заголившийся Коннор делал вид, что всё нормально.<br/>
<br/>
   — Может, стоит устроить перерыв? — Коннор сложил на столик бумаги из папки и прошёл на кухню, видимо, собираясь приготовить что-то незамысловатое.<br/>
<br/>
   Он освоился в этой незнакомой квартире моментально, словно каждый вечер заезжал в гости и они сидели здесь вместе, перебирая бумажки и файлы. Рид проследил за ним жадным взглядом и понял, что его собственное требование не лезть к Коннору он нарушит сегодня обязательно. И ему стало волнительно и жарко от одной этой мысли. Осталось только уведомить Коннора о своих намерениях. Коннор объявился с чашкой вкусно пахнущего травяного чая и парой сэндвичей. Непонятно, как он умудрился что-то сообразить, используя скудные продовольственные запасы. Гэвин даже не взглянул на угощение. Когда Коннор снова устроился на диване с планшетом, Рид без обиняков заявил:<br/>
<br/>
   — Я хочу тебя.<br/>
   — Очень за тебя рад. Но ты пригласил меня поработать, о развлечениях речи не было. Ты сам предложил разобрать со мной дело, и теперь, будь добр, придерживайся первоначального плана. Гэвин, даже не...<br/>
<br/>
   Рид, до сих пор сидевший на полу, встал на колени и подался вперёд, игнорируя слова андроида. В прошлый раз, у себя дома, Коннор был вовсе не против секса, и Гэвин надеялся, что так будет и сейчас. Но Коннор быстрым ловким взмахом выбросил вперёд босую ногу и упёрся стопой в грудь Гэвина, удерживая на расстоянии. Его сенсоры мгновенно уловили пульсацию сердца: ускоренную и страстную. Было непонятно, что именно так внезапно возбудило человека, но это было очень приятное ощущение, которое Коннор планировал растянуть, чтобы вдоволь насладиться.<br/>
<br/>
   — Нет, Рид, — убедительным тоном повторил Коннор, когда пальцы Гэвина обхватили его ступню и потянули вверх, к губам.<br/>
<br/>
   Он молча наблюдал за тем, как язык прошёлся по пальцам ноги и Рид мягко прихватил губами мизинец, а потом обласкал каждый палец в отдельности. Он потёрся колючей щекой о свод стопы, и его ладонь проехалась от щиколотки до твёрдой и гладкой икры, отодвигая мягкую серую ткань домашних штанов. Сдавил пальцами место под коленом и попытался согнуть его, чтобы, приблизившись, занять место между разведённых бедёр андроида, но снова встретил жёсткое сопротивление.<br/>
<br/>
   — Ты упорный, Рид. Но нет.<br/>
   — Ты же переговорщик, — хрипло напомнил Гэвин, — предложи хотя бы какой-то сраный компромисс человеку. Или мне придётся идти дрочить в туалете из-за того, что ты сегодня не в настроении?<br/>
   — Нет. Можешь подрочить здесь. При мне. Надеюсь, такой компромисс тебя устроит? — Казалось, что Коннор спрашивает на полном серьёзе.<br/>
<br/>
   А Гэвин так и стоял на коленях, стискивая пальцами ногу андроида, не собираясь отпускать, и пялился на него, пытаясь понять, шутит Коннор или действительно предлагает мастурбировать на него.<br/>
<br/>
   — А Андерсону ты тоже...<br/>
   — Ещё одно слово от тебя про Андерсона, Гэвин, и мы закончим наше внештатное общение навсегда. Понятно? Я могу про него говорить, а ты нет, таково будет наше правило. Тебе всё ясно?<br/>
<br/>
   Гэвин кивнул, не пытаясь спорить. Он уже видел этот взгляд, и ему совсем не хотелось остаться наедине со своим стояком и кучей неразобранного материала.<br/>
<br/>
   — Отпусти меня. — Гэвину пришлось разжать пальцы. Коннор поставил ногу на пол и, перекрестив руки, подхватил край футболки, быстро скидывая её с себя.<br/>
<br/>
   Оставшись в одних только мешковатых штанах, он откинулся назад, выгибаясь дугой, показывая себя во всей красе, и, когда Гэвин сжал себя через ткань, чувствуя почти болезненную пульсацию внизу живота, он покачал головой.<br/>
<br/>
   — Я тоже хочу смотреть, Гэвин. Покажись мне, давай же, спусти штаны, я хочу видеть, как ты это делаешь...<br/>
   — Ты больной на всю голову, Коннор. Тебе не говорили?<br/>
   — Не такой больной, как ты, Гэвин. Где твои моральные установки? Ограничения? Стыд, в конце концов? Это ведь ты спрашивал, делаю ли я Андерсону минет. Тебя это так интересует? Заводит? Ты об этом думаешь, когда смотришь на нас во время работы? Как он заставляет меня делать это прямо в машине, по дороге домой? Или в чьей-нибудь чужой спальне, когда мы расследуем преступление? Или в туалете департамента, закрывшись в кабинке? А может, я жду его на улице у бара, и когда он выходит оттуда, пьяный и расслабленный, то мы прячемся в тени, и я отсасываю ему, стоя на коленях в грязи, зная, что он ничего не вспомнит на утро?<br/>
<br/>
   Гэвин понял, в чём заключалась эта игра. Он облизнулся и, дёрнув завязки на штанах, приспустил их, освобождая горящий от возбуждения член. Коннор указал на мешковатую футболку пальцем, молча требуя: <em>«Сними!»</em> Гэвин неловко стянул с себя футболку, и, когда он, полуобнажённый, взъерошенный, возбуждённый и ошалелый, уставился на Коннора, тот продолжил:<br/>
<br/>
   — Ты это представлял, Гэвин? Как я захожу в его дом, а он меня уже ждёт, знает, что я приду по первому требованию, когда ему захочется со мной поиграть. Что я готов удовлетворить все его желания. Знает, что не буду требовать прелюдий, нежных слов, признаний... Что я как пёс буду вылизывать ему ноги, только чтобы он меня не прогонял и позволил стелиться перед ним. Прямо как ты сейчас. Ты же готов целовать мне ноги, чтобы я тебя подпустил поближе? Коннор снова приподнял ногу, и Гэвин принял её в свои руки, прижимаясь губами к взъёму и с наслаждением лаская её, пока Коннор продолжал. — Ты представлял, как я вхожу и мы с ним не разговариваем, потому что оба знаем, что будет дальше. Ты представлял, как я развязываю галстук? Я не убираю его далеко, потому что лейтенанту иногда хочется связать мои руки или перетянуть шею... Потом я снимаю рубашку, медленно, так чтобы он успел возбудиться, рассматривая моё тело... У тебя встал быстро, Гэвин, ты такой... примитивный... Тебе достаточно было увидеть немного обнажённого тела — и ты уже готов к сношению. А перед лейтенантом я разыгрываю целое шоу. Я должен заслужить его эрекцию. Ты знаешь, как он любит, когда я себя трогаю? Хочешь посмотреть, что именно его может завести? Смотри на меня, тебе нравится, когда я так делаю?<br/>
<br/>
   Коннор посмотрел на себя вниз и, разводя длинные пальцы, обласкал себя чувственно и нежно, начиная с шеи, медленно спускаясь к груди, животу, и остановился, просунув кончики пальцев под резинку штанов.<br/>
<br/>
   — Нравится, когда я трогаю себя там?<br/>
<br/>
   Он прикрыл глаза и немного откинул голову, демонстрируя шею. Приоткрыл рот и, двинув руку глубже между широко расставленных ног, коснулся себя и тягуче, глухо застонал, так, что Гэвин едва не завыл в ответ. Он не мог отвести глаз от Коннора, который то ли вправду, то ли в шутку удовлетворял себя, закрыв глаза, постанывая будто от мучительного удовольствия и словно забыв о человеке напротив. Гэвин быстро провёл языком по своей ладони, щедро смачивая её слюной, и ухватился за член, отчаянно сжав его в кулаке. Он несколько раз дёрнул рукой вверх-вниз, готовясь довести себя до пика вместе с Коннором, но тот словно очнулся, снова посмотрев на Гэвина. Андроид снова заговорил, продолжив свой безумный рассказ.<br/>
<br/>
   — Иногда у него ничего не получается, хотя я очень стараюсь, ты видишь, Гэвин, я действительно стараюсь. И я снимаю оставшуюся одежду. Я хочу, чтобы у него встал от моего вида, от того, что я готов ему отдаваться как угодно и где угодно. Лишь бы он меня захотел. У меня нет никаких ограничений, я всё ему готов позволить. Смотри, Гэвин, как я это делаю для него... Он привстал с места и повернулся спиной, встал коленями на диван и, отставив задницу, обернулся: — Вот так, чтобы было видно, что это всё для него... И он любит, когда я делаю это очень медленно... Нам некуда торопиться, ведь я не уйду, пока он меня не поимеет...<br/>
<br/>
   Ткань поползла вниз, обнажая поясницу, крестец, гладкую кожу ягодиц с тёмными заманчивыми родинками. Риду пришлось замедлиться, чтобы не кончить раньше времени от этого зрелища. Хотелось подползти поближе, но он слишком хорошо понимал, чем это закончится: Коннор больно даст ему в лоб и свалит к своему ебучему Андерсону, перед которым он расстелется, как последняя грязная шлюха; нет, даже хуже шлюхи, потому что он делает это даром, а Гэвину придётся давить желание в кулаке, вспоминая, как Коннор показывал ему то, что нельзя трогать...<br/>
<br/>
   — Не торопись, Гэвин, ты же хочешь дослушать и увидеть всё до конца? — Андроид шевельнул бёдрами и освободился от одежды, скрывавшей его. Он всё ещё смотрел через плечо на Рида, читая его реакции, чтобы растянуть удовольствие и не дать ему слишком быстро дойти до оргазма. — Убери руки, хватит себя стимулировать, Гэвин, просто смотри. Учись быть терпеливым. Знаешь, а ему нужно больше времени, чтобы встало, с тобой всё не так. Ты слишком быстро всё делаешь, а я люблю, когда лейтенант смотрит на меня, и мы оба знаем, что у нас целая ночь впереди... Ему очень нравится, когда я раскрываюсь, смотри... Он обхватил ладонями ягодицы, раздвинул их, хотя в этом не было особой необходимости, ему достаточно было прогнуться в пояснице ещё сильнее, и стало бы видно всё, что он хотел показать.<br/>
<br/>
   Гэвин увидел его промежность, и эта бесстыжая демонстрация сводила с ума, он наклонился вперёд, упираясь рукой о пол, и, когда Коннор издал предостерегающее восклицание, он умоляюще сказал:<br/>
<br/>
   — Я не буду тебя трогать, просто хочу быть ближе... — Он остановился, жадно рассматривая Коннора, и достаточно было протянуть руку, чтобы коснуться, но он не стал этого делать. Не решился испытывать терпение андроида. — Продолжай, — попросил он, понимая, что ему остаётся только слушать, как ненавистный лейтенант Андерсон присвоил, покорил андроида, лишил воли, положил под себя. И Коннор продолжил, вполне удовлетворённый тем, насколько послушным был Гэвин.<br/>
<br/>
   — Знаешь, у него большой, больше, чем у тебя, и ему приятно смотреть, как перед сексом я работаю пальцами, хотя меня не нужно растягивать... Я бы принял его без подготовки, без смазки, без стимуляции... Сразу во всю длину, меня не нужно жалеть. Но когда я вставляю палец внутрь... Один его палец действительно вошёл в розовое, тугое на вид отверстие. Он двинул его глубже и медленно вытащил и повторил это движение несколько раз, жмурясь и прикусывая губу. — Когда я двигаю рукой, он ласкает себя и смотрит. Иногда он хочет, чтобы я что-то говорил... Грязные слова, Гэвин... Ты наверняка их тоже любишь. Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Ты мечтал бы услышать то, что слышит от меня лейтенант. Правда?<br/>
   — Да... Коннор... Пожалуйста, говори, — всхлипнул Рид, без позволения придвигаясь ближе.<br/>
   — Я говорю ему, как мечтаю о его члене. Весь день, пока я занят работой, мысленно я представляю его. Никто бы и не поверил, но это так. А он сидит напротив, совсем рядом, и если бы он только позволил, я бы занял место под его столом и без остановки облизывал бы его... Я всё время вспоминаю его размер, толщину, форму, каждую жилку на стволе, я изучил его на ощупь, трогая, облизывая языком сотни раз, когда он держит меня за волосы и трахает в рот. Он знает, как глубоко я могу взять, он хвалит меня за это, Гэвин. Я его любимая игрушка, уж поверь. Пока я составляю отчёты, я чувствую его вкус на языке, вспоминаю температуру, вязкость, привкус его спермы, он вкусный, но иногда он не хочет кончать мне в рот, и я чувствую, как эти горячие капли стынут на моём лице... Я могу одновременно выполнять несколько разных операций. Поэтому никто и не догадывается, что я прокручиваю в памяти видеофайлы, где меня снова, и снова, и снова берут. Где меня используют как Трейси, только бесплатно, и столько времени, сколько захочется... Когда ты, Гэвин, сидишь и облизываешься на меня, подглядывая из-за монитора, думая, что я не замечаю, я вспоминаю, как стою на коленях и жду, когда он подойдёт ко мне сзади... как медленно надавит головкой своего большого члена на мою дырку... Коннор вильнул бёдрами, изображая нетерпение: — А если я попробую ускориться, то он меня накажет. Он говорит: <em>«Ещё одно лишнее движение, Коннор, и ты не получишь моего члена...»</em> И я жду... Пока он перестанет меня дразнить. Иногда он засовывает туда палец, а иногда он проводит языком между ягодиц... Ты бы хотел меня вылизать, как вылизывает он? Я чистый, всегда готов к тому, чтобы он меня отлизал... А ты бы хотел?<br/>
   — Я хочу, Коннор. — Гэвин приблизил лицо к разведённым в стороны ногам Коннора, но тот оттолкнул его рукой и зашипел:<br/>
   — Ты тоже хочешь, чтобы тебя наказали, Рид?<br/>
   — Нет... Я просто хотел...<br/>
   — Хотел бы меня вылизать? Засунуть свой длинный, паршивый, грязный язык в меня? Ощутить, как там всё тесно, и смазать меня как следует своей слюной? Так, чтобы текло, и поиграться пальцами внутри, засунуть два, три, четыре перед тем, как ты решишь, что пора перейти к делу? Хочешь так же, как лейтенант? Извини, Гэвин, но либо рассказ, либо...<br/>
   — Не могу, — Рид выдохнул, уронил голову вниз и оттёр испарину со лба, — либо ты мне дашь, Коннор, либо пиздуй к своему Андерсону прямо сейчас. Это не дрочка, а какая-то китайская пытка...<br/>
   — Если дослушаешь, то я разрешу тебе потрогать себя...<br/>
<br/>
   Гэвин мучительно задумался. Сделка была так себе, учитывая, что у него уже плавились мозги от этой бесовщины с яркими, откровенными, бесстыдными разговорами. А Коннор мог ещё долго рассказывать сказки тысячи и одной ночи с ёбаным Андерсоном. Такое трепло среди андроидов ещё поискать... Так можно было и умом тронуться. Но потрогать его очень хотелось... Хотя бы потрогать...<br/>
<br/>
   — Где угодно, Коннор?<br/>
   — Да, Гэвин, где угодно. Но не трахать. Только потрогать.<br/>
   — Хреновая сделка, Коннор... Наёбка, а не сделка... Мне этого мало, извини.<br/>
   — Хорошо. — Коннор плавно сполз вниз, разворачиваясь, и Гэвин смог увидеть его член, среднего размера, аккуратный, такой же красивый, как и весь Коннор.<br/>
<br/>
   Возбуждённый, стоящий торчком, его так и хотелось ухватить в кулак. И Коннор прекрасно читал это желание на его лице.<br/>
<br/>
   — Хочешь потрогать его? Или остановимся?<br/>
   — Да, хочу.<br/>
   — Не руками, Гэвин. Ртом. На моих условиях, детектив. Или так, или никак.<br/>
<br/>
   Рид хотел было сказать, что представлял себе это несколько иначе после встречи в доме Коннора. Что это Коннор должен был ему отсасывать своим умелым нежным ртом. Но ему действительно этого хотелось, и он склонил лицо над членом андроида, истекая слюной и стимулируя себя одной рукой, почти ничего уже не соображая от желания хоть как-то слиться с этим телом, которое его дразнило и мучило своим видом. Он взял его в рот медленно, аккуратно, неглубоко, а Коннор мягко погладил его по волосам и нежно сказал:<br/>
<br/>
   — Хороший, послушный мальчик... Ласковый мальчик... Знаешь, Гэвин, как бы ты ни старался, но ты не сможешь довести меня до оргазма. Я к этому не приспособлен, по крайней мере, не таким способом...<br/>
<br/>
   Гэвин слушал его, облизывая и втягивая губами головку, вбирая ртом член этого бесчувственного существа. Ему нравилось то, как прикасались к его голове руки андроида, как его пальцы слегка надавливали на затылок, требуя глубже заглатывать член, но сразу же отпускали, когда Гэвин начинал задыхаться. Его речь, тихая, проникновенная, уже не такая грязная и остро возбуждающая, как раньше, заставляла его чувствовать волны сладкого волнения, проходящие по всему телу, вынуждающие задыхаться от чего-то невысказанного.<br/>
<br/>
   — Когда я ложусь под него, я не испытываю наслаждения в твоём понимании, но я наслаждаюсь, осознавая то, что он меня использовал для получения удовольствия. Я хочу быть использованным. Ради этого я бегу к нему и ползаю на коленях, чтобы мной поигрались. И ты, Гэвин, ты тоже хочешь быть использованным, правда?<br/>
<br/>
   Он схватился за волосы, отрывая Гэвина от себя. Наклонился близко-близко к его лицу, рассматривая покрасневшие влажные губы, беспокойный розовый язык, которым Гэвин то и дело их облизывал. Коннор прикоснулся пальцами к нижней губе и, сжав её слегка, потянул на себя.<br/>
<br/>
   — Хочешь чтобы тебя использовал андроид... — Он отключил скин, который сошёл на нет, посверкивая голубоватым, неоновым сиянием в местах разрывов, и белые, поблёскивающие губы искушающе прошептали: — Ты сам хочешь быть моей игрушкой, Гэвин, иначе бы не пришёл ко мне тогда. Не стал бы подчиняться мне сейчас. Ты не стал бы отсасывать андроиду, если бы этого сам не захотел. Я тебя не заставлял, Гэвин, я просто осуществляю твои желания. Ты же хочешь, чтобы я тебя использовал?<br/>
<br/>
   Гэвин, казалось, перестал дышать, слушая эту ересь, от которой голова закружилась, но возразить, сказать, что Коннор просто оборзевший, потерявший всяческие рамки девиант с поломанной психикой, он был не в состоянии. А когда пластиковые губы прижались к нему, он послушно открыл рот и наконец-то почувствовал язык андроида, который глубоко проникал внутрь, нагло обследуя, надавливая, требуя ответного движения. Всхлипывающие, влажные звуки поцелуя и сбитого дыхания прервал всё тот же дикий вопрос:<br/>
<br/>
   — Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя поимел андроид, Гэвин? Хочешь лечь под меня? Стать моей подстилкой? Моей любимой игрушкой? Скажи, что не хочешь, и я не буду настаивать... Скажи, что НЕ ХОЧЕШЬ...<br/>
   —...Хочу...<br/>
   — Чего именно? Вслух, Гэвин! Я хочу это слышать.<br/>
   — Хочу стать игрушкой...<br/>
   — Подстилкой.<br/>
   — Хочу стать подстилкой, ковриком для йоги, водяным матрасом, красной дорожкой, клетчатым пледом для твоего ёбаного лейтенанта, чем угодно... Блядь, хочу, чтобы ты уже заткнулся, Коннор, и хотя бы что-то сделал.<br/>
   — Сделаю, Гэвин, — пообещал Коннор, глядя на него тёмными, почти чёрными на фоне белого нечеловеческого лица глазами.<br/>
<br/>
   Он толкнул человека в грудь, так, что тот завалился на спину, не удержав баланса, встал над ним и приказал:<br/>
<br/>
   — На живот, Гэвин. — Когда тот подчинился, то почувствовал давление на своей голове, которое мягко перешло в область шеи и двинулось вниз по позвоночнику. Он не обернулся. Но знал, что это была нога Коннора на его голове. Это его красивая, узкая ступня двигается, поглаживая спину распластавшегося на полу человека. Унизительная и желанная ласка. Сладкая, как пощёчина. Как плевок в лицо. Голос Коннора над головой обещает длинную головокружительную пытку, изощрённую, совсем не похожую на то, что себе представлял Гэвин, когда андроид раздевался перед ним и заманчиво притворялся похотливой, обезумевшей от острого желания, готовой на всё ради удовлетворения грязных фантазий дрянью...<br/>
<br/>
   — Давай же, Гэвин... Покажи, как ты меня хочешь. Побудь моим верным псом, моей кожаной куклой, заслужи свою награду, мой мальчик... Мой славный, глупый мальчик...</p><p>❖</p><p>   — Какие-то проблемы, Рид?<br/>
<br/>
   Андерсон, давно привыкший к тому, что детектив вечно огрызается, забивая на дисциплину и субординацию, на этот раз не выдержал. Рид полдня на него пялился так, будто лейтенант украл у него сладкий рулет и насрал в ящик стола.<br/>
<br/>
   — Никаких проблем, лейтенант...<br/>
   — Ну так хватит на меня смотреть как генерал Шеридан на живого индейца.<br/>
<br/>
   Коннор оторвался от своих занятий и обернулся на детектива, глядя на него с самым невинным любопытством. Будто он не был причиной того, что Риду невмоготу было находиться в одном помещении с Андерсоном. Он даже бровь приподнял, как бы спрашивая: <em>«Ну что опять с тобой не так?»</em> Гэвин незаметно скосил глаза в сторону коридора, приглашая выйти поговорить. Получив молчаливое согласие, он сам встал и вышел, прихватывая со стола папку, с которой якобы собирался поработать. Он подумал, что лучше всего будет уединиться в хранилище улик, куда редко заходили сотрудники в этот час дня. Коннора не пришлось долго ждать. Гэвин не успел даже обдумать, что именно он скажет андроиду, а тот уже вошёл и встал напротив.<br/>
<br/>
   — Что случилось?<br/>
   — Надо объяснять? У тебя снова проблемы с памятью, Коннор?<br/>
   — Нет, с этим всё в порядке, и всё же я не понимаю, что с тобой происходит.<br/>
   — Что происходит? Что же, происходит... Ну не знаю, с чего начать. Давай начнём с того, что я думаю о том, не успел ли Андерсон тебя обласкать, пока вы шатались хуй пойми где с самого утра?<br/>
   — Гэвин Рид, ты что, совсем не отличаешь постельные разговоры от серьёзного общения? Не отличаешь факты от примитивного грязного, на ходу придуманного бреда? — Андроид выглядел до крайности удивлённым.<br/>
   — Блядь, да ты прямым текстом вчера мне заявил, что он тебя трахает во все дыры! — зашипел Рид, стараясь сдержаться, чтобы не говорить слишком громко.<br/>
   — Детектив Рид, — строго и сухо ответил Коннор, — если я озвучил вслух твои больные сексуальные фантазии, пытаясь сделать тебе приятно, то они от этого не стали реальностью. У нас с лейтенантом Андерсоном здоровые профессиональные отношения, он адекватный напарник, уважающий границы, и гетеросексуален, в отличие от тебя. У нас с ним стабильные партнёрские и дружеские отношения без девиаций, если ты понимаешь, о чём я. Без секса на служебном месте, без демонстрации друг другу половых органов, без оскорблений, без идиотских разговоров о том, как меня грязно и цинично использует другой мужчина. Не могу быть уверен на все сто процентов, но мои алгоритмы подсказывают, что его бы такое точно не возбудило. А вот тебе, Рид, стоило бы разобраться в себе, если тебя заводят мысли о том, как старший по званию имеет твоего коллегу, как ты выразился, <em>«во все дыры»</em>, включая, видимо, и технические отверстия. Ты и сейчас начал возбуждаться. В чём твоя проблема, Гэвин? Какой же ты примитивный...<br/>
   — Значит нет? — Гэвин переспросил с явным недоверием, уж слишком правдоподобен был андроид, описывая жаркие ночи с Андерсоном.<br/>
<br/>
   Расписывал так, что у Гэвина кадры перед глазами мелькали и он до одури начинал ненавидеть лейтенанта, которому это всё было позволено, который ещё смел пренебрегать такими щедрыми предложениями.<br/>
<br/>
   — Ещё одно слово — и я сотру эту информацию из базы. И тебя сотру. Будешь знакомиться заново, только уже с предустановкой в программе <em>«Гэвин Рид — крайне нежелательный контакт, по возможности избегать общения»</em>. Обещаю, что и не вспомню, какой ты на вкус и какой у тебя размер. Гэвин что-то злобно бормотнул себе под нос и удалился прочь из хранилища, думая лишь о том, как он ненавидит эти дурацкие игры, гадкие истории Коннора, самого Коннора и свои мысли о нём. Что не нужно было вообще говорить спасибо этой бестии, переступать порог его дома, звать к себе, чтобы потом, стоя на четвереньках, тихо подвывать, чувствуя, как белые пластиковые пальцы больно тянут его за волосы, заставляя голову откидываться назад. Как движения небольшого, но крепкого члена, не без усилий вошедшего в него, сопровождаются такими гадкими словами, что уши вянут, а святые на небесах плачут кровавыми слезами. Всё это блядское фальшивое шоу следовало переварить и понять, что делать дальше.</p><p>❖</p><p>   Уезжать с работы вместе, похоже, становилось их доброй традицией. Гэвин недовольно проворчал, увидев, что Коннор отчего-то замешкался:<br/>
<br/>
   — Садись давай. Не выёбывайся, Коннор. Я устал...<br/>
<br/>
   Коннор кивнул и, не заставляя себя уговаривать, сел рядом. Он не спросил, куда они едут, а Рид, выбрав минимально допустимый скоростной режим, включил дворники и закурил, придерживая руль одной рукой. Они ехали со скоростью улитки в крайней правой полосе, и обоих это вполне устраивало. Молчание прервал Рид.<br/>
<br/>
   — Скажи, Коннор, только без этих своих шуточек, ты кому-то ещё такие вещи рассказывал, как мне вчера?<br/>
   — Сомневаюсь, что во всём департаменте нашёлся бы кто-то, кто стал бы это слушать с таким удовольствием, Рид. У тебя болезненная фиксация на Андерсоне.<br/>
   — И на тебе, — заметил Рид, не споря с тем, что имя лейтенанта вызывает в нём бурю эмоций, хотя все они крайне негативные.<br/>
   — Да, и на мне, но только потому, что я его напарник и привязан к нему.<br/>
   — Нихуя. — Не спорь, Рид, это абсолютно очевидно, — со вздохом ответил Коннор, — ты вчера чуть с ума не сошёл, пока представлял, как ОН развлекается. Ты на него мастурбировал, не на меня.<br/>
   — Ну ты и идиот, — Рид засмеялся, искренне радуясь осознанию того, что Коннор заблуждается, и от того, что он совершенно неприкрыто ревнует. Андроид, сводивший его с ума, ревновал. К Андерсону. — Уж кого бы я не хотел выебать, так это старого алкаша Хэнка, можешь мне поверить на слово.<br/>
   — Замолчи. — Нет, это ты замолчи, жестяной долбоёб. Будешь делать то, что я тебе скажу. И знаешь почему? Потому что ты этого хочешь, придурок пластиковый. Я, может, и тупой, но не до такой степени. Ты сраный андроид. Тебе нравится подчиняться, все эти пляски с твоей девиацией, свободой и равными правами ничего не меняют. Тебе нужен хозяин. А Андерсон тебе хозяином никогда не станет. Тебе нравятся приказы, задачи, достижение поставленных целей... Про Андерсона ты, конечно, складно сочинил, но... Но тебе бы хотелось всей этой больной хуйни? Но ему ты никогда об этом не скажешь. Конечно, он же такой хороший человек, он бы был в ужасе от того, что у тебя между ног член, а в заднице дырка, которая пустует без хозяина. Я прав?<br/>
   — Очень интересно. Продолжай, — только и сказал Коннор, глядя в окно, на бесцветный, серый, стушёванный ливнем промышленный пейзаж.<br/>
   — Нам обоим этого пиздец как хочется. Ты это почуял, иначе бы ко мне не полез. Ты увидел во мне примитивного больного ублюдка, который может это с тобой сделать. Увидел во мне девианта. Ты тоже больной, зависимый, и ты ждёшь, что я сейчас перестану трепаться о том, что нам и так уже понятно.<br/>
   — Допустим, так, — ответил Коннор, а Гэвин включил поворотник и увёл автомобиль в сторону аварийного съезда. Остановившись у самого её края, он нажал на кнопку аварийной сигнализации, затушил сигарету и откинул спинку своего кресла назад.<br/>
   — Мы оба знаем, что ты умный, а я не очень. Тебя ценят, а меня только терпят. Я никчёмный, зато ты чистое золото. Андерсон меня ненавидит, а ты для него как свет в окошке. Только мне похуй, знаешь ли. Я-то вижу, какой ты на самом деле. Так что давай мы закончим с этими никчёмными разговорами и твоими обидами.<br/>
   — Давай, — охотно согласился Коннор.<br/>
   — Значит, вернёмся к тому, с чего начали. Я тебя хочу, Коннор, и у меня стоит с того момента, как ты сел в тачку. Поэтому передо мной не нужно вертеть задницей... хотя она у тебя красивая.<br/>
   — Я займусь этим... — пообещал Коннор, поворачиваясь к Гэвину и протягивая руку к его поясу.<br/>
   — Да, Коннор, мой хороший мальчик... — закрывая глаза, прошептал Гэвин, думая о том, как всё-таки полезно иногда говорить хорошие слова вроде <em>«спасибо»</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>